Cintai Aku Lagi
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke berteman sejak dulu, tapi saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke ,Sasuke malah menolaknya. Apakah Sasuke menyesal nantinya saat Sakura menemukan cinta baru? /TAMAT !.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

pasangan:

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romantis

Tingkat: T

Warnings : Typo ,AU ,OOC ,Gaje dll.

Bab 1

...

"Sudah satu minggu Sakura-chan tak masuk sekolah, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda jabrik bernama Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto berjalan beriringan bersama temannya dikoridor sekolah.

"Hn, entahlah aku tak peduli" ujar pemuda berambut raven teman Naruto yang bernama Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Naruto menatap tajam pemuda bermanik onyx tersebut "Hei ! Sasuke kau jangan bicara seperti itu , aku yakin ini semua pasti berhubungan denganmu. cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan, heh" tuduh Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam dan nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Flashback On

"Jangan ikut campur ,kau menyebalkan" bentak Sasuke pada seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"S-sasuke-kun aku h-hanya..." suara Gadis itu terdengar bergetar karna takut pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"pergilah"

Gadis yang berdiri didepan Sasuke nampak terluka hatinya ,ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk memberinya keberanian "Sasuke-kun aku tau kau pasti benci padaku karna aku selalu ikut campur dengan masalahmu tapi ..." Gadis tersebut memberi jeda.

"..bukankah aku temanmu ? dan bukankah kau juga tau aku menyukaimu dari dulu" sambungnya.

"Bukan berarti karna kau teman ku kau jadi berhak mengaturku , Aku juga tidak menyukaimu Sakura, perasaanku terhadapmu tidak lebih hanya sekedar teman" ujar Sasuke sinis.

Mata emerald Gadis itu nampak berkaca kaca "b-baiklah ,aku mengerti maafkan aku S-sasuke-kun" ujar Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu. kenapa sasuke ? kau menyesal eh? kata katamu sungguh menusuk hatinya .

Flashback Off

...

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman jabriknya yang kini menatap kepergiannya heran

Ke Esokan harinya...

Seorang Gadis cantik bersurai soft pink yang identik dengan musim semi berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah Konoha High School.

"Sakura" panggil sesorang dari arah belakang.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan berbalik "Ino?" gumamnya.

Gadis bernama Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura "Kau sudah masuk sekolah? aku senang melihat mu lagi disekolah jidat" ujar Ino senang.

"Iya aku juga senang melihatmu lagi Pig"

"Oi~ Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan, nampaknya ia juga baru datang bersama Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino pun menoleh , mata emerald bertemu mata onyx setelah seminggu tak bersua.

"Ohayou Naruto ,Ohayou Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura tersenyum ceria seperti tak terjadi apa apa antara dia dan Sasuke membuat pemuda Uchiha heran melihatnya.

"Tch! apa apan senyumnya itu, menyebalkan" umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Fic pertama ku disini ,Gaje dan aneh -_- .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2#

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warn : Typo bertebaran, OOC & Gaje .

 **Cintai Aku Lagi © Aisya-chan**

.

.

KRIIIING...

Terdengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi membuat sebagian siswa siswi keluar kelas .

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengisi perutku ttebayo~" seru Naruto seraya keluar kelas dengan semangat menuju kantin.

"Dasar Naruto dia pasti tidak sabar ingin makan ramen dikantin" gerutu Ino yang tadi melihat tingkah konyol Naruto "Sakura ayo kita susul Naruto kekantin" ajak Ino menghampiri bangku Sakura.

"Gomene Pig, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang kau pergi saja duluan nanti setelah selesai aku akan menyusulmu" ujar Sakura.

Ino sedikt terkejut dan menautkan kedua alisnya "Kau sudah ada janji dengan seseorang? siapa? dimana kalian janjian bertemu?" tanya Ino penasaran. Kau kepo eh pig?.

"Kau mau tahu saja pig" balas Sakura terkekeh.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Sasuke masih ada di dalam kelas tengah duduk di bangkunya dan diam diam ia menguping pembicaran kedua gadis yang berisik itu.

SREEEKK

Tiba tiba suara pintu kelas tergeser dengan kasar seorang gadis berkaca mata berambut merah masuk kedalam kelas Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke-kun~" sapa Karin wanita bersurai merah tersebut menghampiri bangku Sasuke dan langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak kesal dengan tingkah Karin yang seenaknya memeluknya.

Mata Onyx Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura namun kelihatannya Sakura nampak cuek dan biasa saja melihat tingkah Karin pada Sasuke.

"Apa apaan sih si empat mata ganjen itu" cibir Ino yang terlihat kesal. Ino tahu Sakura sahabatnya sangat menyukai Sasuke, pasti Sakura juga tidak suka melihat tingkah Karin saat ini apalagi Sakura dan Karin itu bagai kucing dan anjing tiap kali bertemu apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Ino biarkan saja, itu bukan urusan kita lebih baik kita pergi saja dari pada kita menganggu mereka" Sakura berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"Eh? tapi Saku-.."

Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh ke Ino "Aku sudah terlambat Ino aku pergi dulu ,jaa ne" potong Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang menatap kepergiannya heran.

"Ada apa dengannya? seperti bukan Sakura saja?" gumam Ino termangu.

Ternyata yang heran dengan sifat Sakura hari ini bukan cuma Ino saja ,Sasuke dan Karin yang tadi melihatnya pun ikut tercengang .

"Aneh, ada apa dengannya? biasanya kalau aku memelukmu si Pinky langsung mengamuk tapi kenapa tadi dia diam saja dan pergi begitu saja?" gumam Karin bertanya tanya. "Baguslah mungkin dia sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi Sasuke-kun ,sainganku jadi berkurang deh" ujar Karin senang membuat Sasuke mendengus dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Karin begitu saja. kau kesal eh Sasuke?

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan sekolah Sakura terlihat duduk di meja sambil membaca sebuah buku.

sesekali ia melihat jam ditangannya dan mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling sepertinya gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hah~~~ lama sekali dia" desis Sakura seraya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan membaca namun tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang pemuda.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara seketika Sakura memasang wajah cemberut "Kemana saja kau? lama sekali aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi" ujar Sakura kesal.

Pemuda itu pun duduk dan segera memasang wajah menyesal "Gomenasai Sakura aku benar benar menyesal tadi aku harus ke ruang Osis dulu memberi laporan pada ketua" ucapnya.

"Hn baiklah aku memaafkan mu karna aku tahu kau adalah wakil ketua osis pasti sibuk, maaf ya aku malah membuatmu datang kemari" ujar Sakura sedikit tidak enak.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengacak acak rambut Sakura lembut "Tidak apa apa, ini buku catatan yang kau minta" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dan tersenyum "Terima kasih, Aku sangat memerlukan buku ini untuk mengejar pelajaranku yang tertinggal" kata Sakura.

"Sama sama ,aku senang jika bisa membantumu Sakura" ucap pria itu lembut.

'Karna aku sangat menyukaimu' lanjut Pemuda itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura x Sasuke

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warn : Typo, Gaje ,OOC dll.

.

.

.

KRIIING...KRIIING...

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi, waktu yang paling ditunggu para murid sekolah. semua murid berhamburan keluar dan bersorak ria. seperti anak kescil saja.

Sakura nampak sibuk memasukan buku bukunya ke dalam tas, Ino sahabat baiknya yang tengah selesai berkemas pun menghampirinya berniat mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Gomenasai Ino, bukannya aku tidak mau pulang denganmu tapi hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya sebuah suara menginterupsi dan memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Aa itu dia orangnya maaf ya Pig, aku duluan jaa ne " Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama , Neji-kun" kata Sakura saat sudah didepan Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun tersenyum lembut pada Sakura "Hn, tidak masalah aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kapan pun" ujar Neji sarkastik.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, jujur ia bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana.

mereka pun akhirnya pulang bersama meninggalkan Ino di dalam kelas yang masih bingung dan heran melihat sahabat pinknya yang kelihatan dekat dengan wakil ketua Osis tersebut.

"Sejak kapan Jidat dekat dengan Neji?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa. hei Pig apa kau tidak takut di dalam kelas seorang diri, eh?.

.

.

Sasuke dan temannya si jabrik Naruto berjalan dikoridor menuju gerbang sekolah, tanpa sengaja mata shapire Naruto menangkap sosok merah muda di halaman parkir sekolah bersama seorang pemuda.

"Eh? bukankah itu Sakura-chan?" tunjuk Naruto ,Sasuke melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Naruto. "Kenapa Sakura-chan bisa pulang bersama si Hyuga itu? Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang tengah berboncengan mesra dengan Neji. kau cemburu ya Saskey?

"Cih! aku tak perduli" geram Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku.

"Oi.. teme teganya dirimu pada daku...janganlah kau tinggalkan daku seorang diri..." teriak Naruto sok puitis seraya berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"Cih! menjijikan dasar Dobe no bakka" umpat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

Sakura di ajak Ino pergi ke festival tanabatta dan ternyata disana mereka tak sengaja bertemu Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Hei Naruto ,Sasuke " sapa Ino "ternyata kalian ada disini juga? tau begitu kita tadi pergi bersama" sambung Ino.

"Hai Ino ,Sakura-chan kami kesini juga tidak sengaja" terang Naruto.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Tadi kami habis latihan basket ditaman dan saat kami pulang ternyata ada festival disini jadi kami sekalian mampir sekalian cari makanan" terang Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ah..dasar kau ini" cibir Ino sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan Sasuke sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan gadis merah muda dihadapannya saat ini.

nampaknya pemuda Uchiha itu kagum dengan penampilan Sakura yang sekarang memakai Yukata merah dengan motif bunga sakura dan rambutnya yang disanggul dengan menyisakan anak rambut dikedua sisi membuat penampilannya malam ini terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ehem, oi teme dari tadi kau diam saja" tegur Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn" respon Sasuke singkat.

"Mungkin dia terpesona dengan penampilan Sakura saat ini" goda Ino.

"Ino!" seru Sakura menyikut lengan Ino. sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka karna tak ingin teman temannya melihat semburat merah tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama saja? bukankah sebentar lagi kembang api akan segera di nyalakan ,ayo kita lihat bersama" ajak Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk melihatnya" usul Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus Naruto" timpal Sakura.

"Hn, ayo" Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan di ikuti Sakura Naruto dan Ino namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh begitu pula dengan Sasuke Naruto dan Ino.

"Neji-kun?" gumam Sakura. mimik muka Sasuke tiba tiba berubah dingin saat melihat Neji yang ternyata juga ada ditempat ini dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ternyata benar itu kau Sakura" ujar Neji.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi sempat tidak mengenalimu, ku kira itu bukan kau tapi saat aku melihat yang lain dan memanggilmu dan kau pun menoleh ternyata itu benar kau,Sakura. kau sangat cantik hari ini" kata Neji membuat Sakura tersipu malu .

"Wah Neji aku baru tau kau pandai memuji" sahut Ino.

"Tapi memang malam ini Sakura berbeda ,ia sangat cantik" puji Neji dan kali ini membuat rahang Sasuke tiba tiba mengeras.

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto, aku dan Neji-kun memang sudah dekat dari dulu kau saja yang tidak tau" sanggah Sakura.

"Eh? benarkah itu Jidat? kok aku tidak tau" timpal Ino.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tau kau kan sibuk dengan muka pucat itu" cibir Sakura.

"Muka pucat siapa maksudmu?" tanya Ino

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai" balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak sibuk denganya" kilah Ino.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau" hardik Sakura.

"Hei sudahlah kenapa kalian jadi berdebat" timpal Naruto.

"Aku dan Sakura memang sudah dekat tapi baru akhir akhir ini kami jadi tambah dekat karna Sakura ikut bergabung di klub karate yang aku ketuai" tutur Neji.

"Jadi kau ikut klub karate ya Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya"

"Bukankah kau sudah ikut klub PMR?" timpal Sasuke yang ikut bicara.

"Eh? i-iya aku juga masih aktif di klub itu tapi karna aku tertarik juga dengan klub karate jadi aku mencobanya dan ternyata aku suka jadi aku memutuskan bergabung" terang Sakura.

"Kau suka klubnya atau ketua klubnya ,Sakura?" goda Ino.

"Ino ,kau ini" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Hm..Sakura bagaimana kalau kita lihat kembang api berdua?" ajak Neji tiba tiba.

"A-apa? t-tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Tidak apa apa Sakura pergilah nikmati kembang api berdua pasti lebih romantis" ujar Ino sambil melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana Sakura? kau tidak mau ya?" tanya Neji dengan raut wajah kecewa membuat Sakura tak tega melihatnya.

"Hah...baiklah ayo kita pergi, Ino ,Naruto dan Sasuke-kun aku pergi dulu nanti kita bertemu lagi disini setelah kembang apinya selesai" ujar Sakura.

"Kami pergi dulu ya" pamit Neji berlalu pergi bersama Sakura.

Setelah Sakura dan Neji pergi Sasuke yang tengah kesal pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Sakura dekat dengan Neji" gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah teme ayo kita...eh? dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari Sasuke sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

"Mana ku tau kau kan temannya, mungkin dia pergi karna cemburu melihat Sakura pergi berdua dengan Neji" celetuk Ino.

"Bisa jadi sih" gumam Naruto menganguk "lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" setelah sadar kalau mereka tinggal berdua saja.

Krik...krik...krik...krik...

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai dark blue berdiri seorang diri ditempat sepi ,memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang. Pemuda yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut nampak menghela nafas berulang kali.

sepertinya pemuda uchiha itu sedang menenangkan pikirannya.

SREEK...

Sasuke tiba tiba mendengar suara aneh dari arah semak semak yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Suara apa itu" gumam Sasuke.

Karna rasa penasarannya Sasuke melangkah maju menghampiri semak semak tersebut.

Tap ... Tap... Tap...

Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah semak semak tersebut dan semakin Sasuke mendekat suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

SREEEEK...

"Siapa disitu?" tanyanya.

SREEEK...

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat saat tiba tiba sesuatu muncul dari semak semak tersebut .

.

.

Bersambung...

A/N : hehehe Gomen makin gaje ff ane ya ^_^ #Ampuni aisya ^^.

Thanks buat minna-san yg udah review n bc ff Ane ya ^_^ Sankyu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairs : Sasuke U. X Sakura H.**

Genre **: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn : Typo , OOC , Gaje dll.**

* * *

 **Cintai Aku Lagi © Aisya-chan**

 **…**

Sasuke berjalan mendekati semak semak tersebut karna rasa penasarannya. namun tiba tiba...

BUUUUGGHH...

Sasuke tersentak hingga terjatuh kebelakang karna terkejut saat sesosok mahluk hidup keluar tiba tiba dari semak semak tersebut.

"Sa...S-Sakura?" Pekik Sasuke terbata bata karna masih shock.

Sakura yang masih membersihkan dirinya yang sedikit kotor karna menerobos semak semak pun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih terduduk di tanah "Eh? Sasuke-kun? sedang apa kau? kenapa duduk di tanah itu kan kotor!" Ujar Sakura tanpa dosa.

CLETAKK..

Perempatan siku siku tercetak dipelipis Sasuke "A-apa kau bilang? ini semua kan ulah mu" Geram Sasuke.

"Eh? Ulahku? kenapa bisa begitu?" Protes Sakura.

"Kau mengejutkan ku! lagi pula kenapa kau muncul dari semak semak itu" Ketus Sasuke seraya berdiri dan menepuk nepuk pantatnya.

"Aku cari jalan pintas" Jawab Sakura sekenaknya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya "Cari jalan pintas?". Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana Neji? bukankah tadi kau jalan berdua dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku terpisah darinya" Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Terpisah darinya? bagaimana bisa?"

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau banyak bicara, heh? seperti tidak Uchiha saja " Cibir Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus dan berdecak kesal "Terserah" Katanya.

"Baguslah, Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. aku tidak mau menganggumu karna aku tau kau tidak suka jika aku di dekatmu kan?" Sindir Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya dan saat melihat Sakura hendak pergi ia menunduk "Sakura.." Panggilnya lirih.

TAP

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya "Apa?" Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau bisa tetap disini, bukankah kau ingin melihat kembang api? tempat ini sangat cocok untuk melihatnya" Ujar Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya.

Hening

Sakura terdiam tak merespon perkataan Sasuke membuat Sasuke penasaran dan akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya tapi ia terkejut karna tak melihat Sakura dihadapannya.

"Kemana dia? apa dia pergi?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tetap disitu Sasuke-kun , Cepat kemari" Titah Sakura yang ternyata ada dibelakang Sasuke dan berjalan menuju tepi bukit.

"Cih! Menyebalkan" Gerutu Sasuke pelan seraya berjalan menyusul Sakura.

...

Neji membawa dua minuman ditangannya dan segera ia kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Sakura tadi untuk membeli minuman.

"Eh? kemana Sakura ? kenapa tidak ada ?" Neji berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Sakura namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan gadis cantik bersurai merah muda tersebut.

...

DUAAAR...DUAAARRR...

Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang berdua ditepi bukit melihat kembang api yang menyala dilangit malam.

Sakura terpesona dengan pemandangan dilangit malam saat ini, kembang api tak henti hentinya memancarkan sinarnya yang indah.

"Cantik, iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura tanpa melihat Sasuke karna ia begitu terpesona dengan kembang api di atas langit.

"Hn, Sangat cantik" Kata Sasuke memandangi Sakura penuh arti.

"Apa kau suka , Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn suka dan aku baru menyadarinya" Jawab Sasuke masih memandangi Sakura tanpa Sakura sadari tentunya.

Jelas sekali jawaban Sasuke tak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sakura. tapi disini Sakura tak menyadari hal itu karna ia terus memandangi kembang api dan berpikir jawaban Sasuke ditunjukan untuk kembang api saat ini.

"Eh? Jadi kau baru menyadarinya ya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dan kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

DEG

Sang Onyx dan Emerald kini beradu pandang di iringi suara letusan kembang api.

Mereka masih enggan untuk melepas pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke segera sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kembang api saat ini.

"Jangan salah paham, yang ku maksud tadi adalah kembang apinya" Ucap Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke "Aku tau itu, dari tadi juga aku bertanya tentang kembang apinya" Ujar Sakura kesal dan ia pun kembali menatap kembang api.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham karna aku sudah mengerti dan tak akan berharap lagi" Gumam Sakura memandangi kembang api dengan mata sayu.

Sasuke menoleh dan ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum miris.

Sakura menghela nafas berat dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke , mata onyx dan emerald kembali bertemu "Sasuke-kun tak akan pernah menyukai ku, aku sudah sadar hal itu sejak waktu itu. jadi Sasuke-kun tak perlu khawatir lagi karna aku tak akan mengganggumu atau mencampuri urusanmu lagi , Aku sudah berhenti mencintai ,Sasuke-kun" Ujar Sakura.

"Hn, Baguslah" Respon Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya kala mendengar hal itu dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura juga sama merasakan sakit saat mendengar respon dari Sasuke, apalagi wajah tenang dan datar Sasuke "Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain dan semoga Sasuke-kun bisa menemukan gadis yang Sasuke-kun cintai" Ucap Sakura tulus.

"…"

"Ayo, kita kembali Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu, pasti Neji-kun mencari ku sekarang" Sambung Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu ditempat.

…

Sakura meneteskan air matanya saat ia sudah berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke "Hiks...hiks ... Kau pasti bisa, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa melupakannya Hiks...hiks..." Gumam Sakura terisak isak.

"Tapi..." Lirihnya seraya mencengkram dadanya. "...Kenapa sakit sekali disini hiks...kami-sama...hiks...bantu aku untuk melupakannya...hiks...agar rasa sakit ini bisa terkurangi" Sambung Sakura ditengah tangisan pilunya.

...

Ino dan Naruto sudah menunggu ditempat semula yang mereka sepakati.

"Kemana mereka? kenapa belum kesini juga" Gerutu Ino kesal.

"Sabarlah Ino, mereka pasti segera kesini" Sahut Naruto.

Drrrtttt...Drrtttt...

Ponsel Ino bergetar, segera ia melihat siapa orang yang menelphonenya.

"Sakura?" Gumam Ino saat melihat nama panggilan dilayar ponselnya.

…

"Nah...itu Teme!" Seru Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau lama sekali Teme dari mana saja kau? meninggalkanku sendirian bersama miss cerewet ini" Keluh Naruto membuat Ino mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto no bakka! aku juga tidak suka berdua dengan manusia bodoh sepertimu" Maki Ino.

"Hn, Aku hanya berjalan disekitar sini saja" Dusta Sasuke.

"Baiklah Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam" Kata Ino beranjak pergi di ikuti Naruto.

"Tunggu" Cegah Sasuke membuat Ino dan Naruto menoleh menatap heran Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Ino bersamaan.

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Sakura, dimana dia? apa belum kembali?"

"Sakura-chan sudah pulang , Teme" Jawab Naruto.

"Pulang?"

"Iya, tadi dia menelphone ku dia sudah pulang bersama Neji" Timpal Ino.

"Begitu ya" Lirih Sasuke kecewa.

"Kenapa? apa kau cemburu ya ,Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino mengerling jahil.

"Cih! tidak, siapa yang cemburu" Elak Sasuke berjalan mendahului Ino dan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

Ino mengidikan bahu dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Hei tunggu aku ttebayou" Teriak Naruto berlari menyusul kedua temannya.

…

"Maaf ya Neji-kun tadi aku pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja" Sesal Sakura yang saat ini sedang berjalan berdua bersama Neji menuju rumah Sakura.

"Tidak ,Sakura. lagi pula aku yang salah meninggalkanmu sendirian ditempat rame"

"Aku tadi berencana menyusulmu tapi aku malah tersesat dan akhirnya aku menemukan tempat untuk melihat kembang api" Terang Sakura yang menutupi fakta bahwa dia melihat kembang api berdua bersama Sasuke.

"Hn, aku mengerti" Kata Neji tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Neji-kun, dia pria yang baik, mungkin dia bisa membantuku melupakan Sasuke-kun" Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

…

Ino akhirnya sampai didepan rumahnya, ia pulang di antar Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Terima kasih ya ,Naruto Sasuke-kun sudah mau mengantarku pulang" Ujar Ino.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke.

"Kami pulang dulu ya , Ino sampai jumpa besok pagi disekolah" Ujar Naruto.

"Iya, Sampai jumpa besok disekolah" Kata Ino . "Oh ya Sasuke-kun, Aku hanya ingin memberi saran saja untukmu ,jika kau tidak cepat kau bisa kehilangan Sakura nanti" Sambung Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku, Neji menyukai Sakura dan aku dengar Neji sudah menembak Sakura kemarin" Kata Ino.

"Benarakah? Aku tak percaya, apa Sakura-chan menerimanya?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Ino tampak berfikir "Hm...aku tidak tau ,Sakura belum bilang pada ku".

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Cih!" decak Sasuke berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Oi~ Teme tunggu aku, kuso! kenapa dia selalu meninggalkanku" Gerutu Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke "Kami pulang dulu Ino, Jaa ne" Teriak Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

"Dasar Tsundere" Gumam Ino memandangi punggung Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	5. Chapter 5

..

 **•**

 **•**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC , Gaje , Abal dll**

 **Chapter : 5**

 **Cintai Aku Lagi © Aisya-chan**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi hari ini, Mengawali hari Sakura berangkat ke sekolah.

Pagi ini, Konoha High School terlihat ramai. Murid murid berseliweran ke sana ke sini disetiap penjuru sekolah.  
Bisa dilihat , Ada yang pagi pagi sudah terlihat senyum senyum tidak jelas, ada yang asyik mojok berdua dan ada pula berkumpul untuk bergosip.

Sedangkan didalam kelas Sakura, Para siswa siswi yang sudah datang lebih dulu darinya sedang asik mengobrol dimeja teman lainnya dan ada pula yang duduk manis di bangkunya sambil membaca buku.

"Ohayou" Sapa Sakura , gadis berkepala merah muda yang baru datang.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura-chan" Sahut Naruto dan Lee bersamaan.

"Pagi, Jidat" Sapa Ino yang duduk manis dibangkunya.

Sakura menoleh kearah sahabat pirangnya itu. "Pagi juga, Pig" Balasnya saat melewati bangku sahabat pirangnya itu dan duduk tepat di bangku belakang Ino.

Ino, Sahabat Sakura yang paling cerewet itu membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang. "Sakura, Akhir akhir ini aku melihat kau seakan menjauhi Sasuke, ada apa? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Neji?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Begitukah? Apa sangat kelihatan ya?" Tanya Sakura balik sambil membuka tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahi Ino mengerut tanda ia tak mengerti.

Buku pelajaran itu diletakan Sakura di atas meja dan mulai ia buka. "Ino, Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku padanya, jadi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan mulai menjauhinya." Ujar Sakura menatap sendu buku dihadapannya.

Ino memperhatikan raut wajah sendu sahabat baiknya itu."Kau pikir aku tidak tau, heh?" Tegasnya.

Sakura tersentak dan mendongak menatap Ino."A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya heran.

Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku tau kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakannya, Sakura" Ucap Ino menatap lekat mata hijau Sakura. "Aku tau, kau dan Sasuke tumbuh besar bersama, kau menyukainya saat masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, bagimu Sasuke adalah cinta pertamamu sampai sekarang dan aku yakin cintamu tak kan mudah berpaling ke pria mana pun" Sambungnya.

Tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas meremas ujuk roknya. "Aku tau itu tidak mudah bagiku, tapi apa daya ku Ino. Dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku jadi, untuk apa aku memaksanya. Cinta itu tak mungkin dipaksa. Untuk itulah aku melepasnya ,aku bahagia dia bersama gadis lain nantinya asalkan dia bahagia." Ujar Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Aku kan sudah bilang pada mu ,Pig." Katanya seraya melepas genggaman tangannya yang digenggam Ino. "Aku akan mencari cinta yang baru, mencari pria yang mencintaiku. Agar aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan cinta sepihakku" Lanjut Sakura seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana? sebentar lagi Kureina-sensei akan datang" Seru Ino membuat langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di ambang pintu dan disitu pula Sasuke yang baru datang berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. "Aku akan menemui Neji-kun sebentar" Ujar Sakura dingin pada Ino tanpa menatapnya. Tatapannya tetap pada Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya yang menatapanya tajam.

"Teme, Kau sudah datang? ku kira kau tidak masuk hari ini" Suara Naruto menginterupsi.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke melewati Sakura begitu saja.  
Gadis bermata indah itu menunduk dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil berlari.

Melihat itu Ino juga merasa sedih dan prihatin pada sahabat baiknya. "Sakura" Gumamnya lirih.

.

 **Cintai Aku Lagi © Aisya-chan**

 **•**

Sakura terus berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Sesekali iya menyeka air matanya dengan kasar sambil terus berlari hingga saat dibelokkan tiba tiba seseorang muncul dan menabrak Sakura.

BRUKK

Sakura pun terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai cukup keras. "Ittai.." Rintihnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Sakura?" Tanya orang yang menabraknya.

Mendengar itu Sakura pun mendongak. "Neji-kun? Iya aku baik baik saja" Ujarnya sambil berdiri dibantu oleh Neji.

"Apa begitu sakit? hingga kau sampai menangis?" Tanya Neji yang melihat sisa air mata yang masih menghiasi wajah Sakura.

Dengan segera Sakura menyeka sisa air matanya. "Tidak, aku baik baik saja. Jangan khawatir" Kilah Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Hm...Sakura apa hari ini kau sudah memutuskan jawabannya?" Tanya Neji penuh harap.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm, temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti di atap sekolah." Ujar Sakura.

Neji tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menenuimu pulang sekolah nanti. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya, sebentar lagi guru akan datang, Kau mau pergi kemana?" .

"Ke toilet , sampai jumpa ,Neji-kun" Sakura pun berlalu pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Gumam Neji memandangi kepergian Sakura."Aku harap kau benar benar datang Sakura dan ku harap jawabanmu tidak mengecewakanku" Sambungnya.

Bel pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Semua murid bergegas pulang begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju atap sekolah ,tempat dimana ia dan Neji untuk bertemu. Sakura sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk itulah ia akan memberi Neji jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya Neji terhadapnya tempo hari.

Saat itu tiba tiba Neji datang ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya makan malam diluar dan saat perjalanan pulang Neji mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Karna terlalu mendadak dan Sakura juga masih menyimpan rasa cinta untuk Sasuke, jadi Sakura meminta waktu untuk menjawabnya dan hari inilah Sakura memutuskan untuk memberi Neji jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya.

Ia akan mulai belajar menyukai orang lain dan melupakan perasaannya pada pria Uchiha tersebut. Sakura terus berjalan dan hendak menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah, Namun saat ia baru menaiki anak tangga pertama seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

Kedua tangan kekar itu mengunci gerak Sakura dan menghimpitnya. "S-Sasuke?" Pekik Sakura terbelalak. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura gugup karna wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hn, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke dingin beserta tatapan tajam dan menyelidik.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu, menjauhlah" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun tak berhasil.

"Sakura, Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah" Jawab Sakura tanpa memandang mata tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap aneh pada ku akhir akhir ini? Kau juga menjauhi ku" Ujar Sasuke tetap pada posisinya mengunci gerak Sakura.

Masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke ,Sakura mendudukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak aneh dan tidak menjauhimu. tapi Sasuke..." Sakura memberi jeda dan memberanikan diri menatap onyx pria didepannya. "...bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku menjauhimu ? dengan begitu kau tidak akan terganggu akan kehadiran ku bukan? bukankah aku ini gadis menyebalkan dan penganggu bagimu?" Sambung Sakura dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Hn, seharusnya begitu" Jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

Sakura berdecak dan mendengus. "Apa maksudmu, cepat lepaskan aku! aku sudah terlambat" Bentaknya.

"Cih! terlambat pergi kemana? menemui Hyuga itu, hn?" .

Sakura tersentak. "D-darimana kau tau aku mau menemui, Neji-kun?"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi menemuinya" Kata Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

Lagi lagi Sakura dibuat tercengang akan sikap Sasuke hari ini yang aneh. "Apa maksudmu, heh?" Bentak Sakura tak terima.

"Apa kau kesana untuk menerima cintanya?" Lagi, Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ya, Aku kesana untuk menerima cintanya, Apa pedulimu, Aku...Hmph..." Sasuke yang marah mendengar jawaban Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat dan tubuhnya menengang menerima ciuman Sasuke yang tiba tiba. Karna tak ada perlawanan dari Sakura, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik tengkuk Sakura, disaat itulah Sakura mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dari kejauhan seorang pria berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang sudah mengepal erat dengan kilatan marah di matanya. "Sa-Ku-Ra" Gumamnya.

Dengan rahang yang masih mengeras karna pemandangan dihadapannya ia bergegas pergi menjauh dari kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu disana dengan perasaan sakit dihatinya.

"Hmmmph...Sas...Keh..." Desah Sakura disela ciumannya sambil mendorong dada Sasuke agar menghentikan ciuman paksanya itu. Namun Sasuke bergeming dan terus mencium paksa bahkan ia mengambil kesempatan saat Sakura membuka mulutnya dan lidahnya menerobos masuk kemulut Sakura mengajak lidah gadis itu bergelut.

Sakura pun pasrah dan menerima ciuman itu saat tenaganya yang tak mampu mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terus memperdalam ciumannya dan Sakura yang pasrah menutup kedua matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke menjauhan bibirnya dari bibir ranum Sakura yang sedikit memerah saat kristal bening itu mengenai wajahnya. "S-Sakurah...hosh..."Gumamnya terengah engah.

"Hiks...Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun" Sakura menangis terisak isak.

"Sakura maafkan aku" Sesalnya seraya menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

TAP

Dengan kasar Sakura menepis kedua tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku saat aku mulai belajar melupakanmu, heh?" Bentak Sakura bersungut sungut.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura.

"Bukankah kau tak menyukaiku? lalu kenapa kau menciumku? tak tau kah kau, bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamaku! JAWAB AKU, SASUKE!" Bentak Sakura penuh emosi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dipipinya.

"..." Lagi lagi Sasuke diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau juga menyukai ku?" Tanya Sakura lirih saat emosinya sudah menurun.

"Sakura, Aku...".

"Aku tau" Potong Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Kau tak mungkin menyukaiku, kau melakukan ini hanya karna kau sedang marah padaku kan? dan kau ingin menyakitiku saja, cih!" Sakura berdecak kesal sambil membuang muka. "Selamat" Sambungnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Selamat Sasuke, kau berhasil menyakitiku dan aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu" Tukas Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari pergi menjauhi pria Uchiha itu yang berdiri mematung.

"Kau salah. Sakura" Gumam Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya kedinding. "Maafkan aku" Ucapnya seraya membenturkan pelan kepalanya kedinding berulang ulang. "Bodoh...Bodoh...Apa yang aku lakukan" Sambungnya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri ditaman bersama seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum.

Pria yang mempunyai marga Hyuga itu mulai menggengam kedua tangan gadis berkepala merah muda yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Sakura, maukah mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Pria Hyuga itu.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mau, Neji-kun" Jawabnya.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan mesra tanpa mengetahui tatapan marah seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Pria bermata onyx itu mengepalkan kedua matanya. "SAKURA!"

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

A/N : Apa ini...ff ane semakin gaje aja ya. gomen deh ya n gomen nunggu lama hehehe.

Sankyu atas reviewnya :

diniavivah23 # Udah update nih ^^ gomen lama n sankyu ya.

Haruno Avrilliana # Iya doa kan aja ya semoga si ayam bisa dapetin cinta si pinky lagi. sankyu reviewnya.

Sarah3651 # Sankyu sarah-san, ini udah update.

hanazono yuri # Update

Afa Fidi # Iya agung ^^ ini update Sankyu ya

SantiDwiNw # Saya usahakan panjang ya agar g kepo lagi hehe ok sankyu.

elzakiyyah # eh? ternyata Sakura yg disemak semak hehehe.

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan # iya saya usahakan ya. ini lanjut.

Hyuugadevil-Chan # iya ini lanjut. sankyu y

CuteCeri Uchiha # hei dilla , iya ini udah lanjut n sankyu reviewnya . iya ff ini udah pernah saya publish di grup fb tapi cuma sampai chap berapa gitu lupa saya nya dengan judul Love Me Again dan di ffn ini judulnya ku ganti jadi Cintai Aku Lagi.

Kimura Megumi # Ok, Sankyu ya.

echaNM# eh? maksudnya Sakura inget gimana ya? gagal faham nih. gomen.

Sankyu minna-san dan jangan lupa ngerieview lagi ya di ff gaje Aisya ^^ Jaa Ne~

 **With Love**

 ** _AisyaAoi-Chan_**


	6. Chapter 6

Pria yang mempunyai marga Hyuga itu mulai menggenggam kedua tangan gadis berkepala merah muda yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sakura, Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya pria Hyuga itu.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, Aku mau. Neji-kun" Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan mesra tanpa menyadari tatapan marah sekaligus sedih dari seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Pria bermata onyx itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan terus menyebut nama gadis merah muda tersebut. "Sakura".

.

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cintai Aku Lagi © Aisya-Aoi-chan**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

 **' The Last'**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC , Gaje, Abal dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

Sesak, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini di dalam hatinya. Sakit dan terluka melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati? Apa aku menyukainya? Apa ini rasanya dicampakkan? Kenapa aku merasakan semuanya diwaktu yang bersamaan? itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sakura... Sakura... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tidak" Pria itu terus bergumam sambil menggeleng.

"Kau tidak boleh bersamanya, Sakura. Tidaaaakkk..."

"Sakura! Hah...hah..."

Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan keringat.

Mimpi

Ya, Pria itu baru saja tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya masih memburu, Ia segera menyalakan lampu yang ada dinakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya menyentuh ponsel yang ia taruh dinakas. "Jam 8 malam" Gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Segera ia taruh kembali ponselnya ke atas nakas, Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya setelah itu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan air. Ia menatap lama wajahnya yang terpantul dicermin. Ia teringat kembali akan mimpinya, Dimana Sakura menerima cinta pria Hyuga brengsek itu. Dia juga masih merasakan sakit dihatinya meski itu cuma mimpi.

"Mimpi sialan" Umpatnya. "Sakura, Tidak akan menjadi milikmu. Hyuga".

.

.

.

Dikamar yang serba berwarna pink itu, Sakura berdiri didepan cermin riasnya. Ia sudah memakai piyama tidurnya yang bermotif cherry tersebut, Lama ia terus menatap wajahnya didepan cermin rias yang ada dikamarnya.

Mata emeraldnya memperhatikan bibirnya sendiri, Lalu tangannya pun bergerak menyentuh bibir yang tadi pagi dicium oleh Sasuke dengan ganasnya.

Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu. Ia bingung apa dia harus senang karna di cium oleh Sasuke? tapi jika teringat bahwa Sasuke hanya mengganggapnya teman saja, Ia kembali sedih dan kecewa. Mungkin ciuman itu tak berharga apa apa bagi Sasuke. Tapi bagi Sakura itu sangat berharga, Apa lagi itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya lirih. Tanpa terasa kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih.

Drrtt...

Suara ponsel Sakura yang ada di atas ranjang bergetar saat sebuah pesan singkat ia terima. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri ponselnya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat isi pesan tersebut.

 **To** : **Sakura**

 **Pesan Text** : **Sakura, _apa_ _kau_ sudah tidur? _Aku_ mohon temuilah aku. Aku** _**menunggumu**_ **ditaman dekat rumahmu sekarang. Aku _tidak_ akan pergi _sampai_ kau _datang_ kesana.**

 **From** : **_Sasuke._**

"Sasuke-kun, untuk apa dia ingin menemuiku di taman malam malam begini" Gumam Sakura bertanya tanya.

Gadis itu nampak bimbang apa ia harus kesana atau tidak, Namun saat ia ingat kembali pesan yang ditulis Sasuke bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pergi sampai dia datang, membuat ia tau bahwa Sasuke menunggunya.

Sakura pun segera menyambar cardigannya yang ada di sandaran kursi didepan meja belajarnya dan segera ia pakai. Dengan tergesa gesa Sakura keluar dari rumahnya menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumah untuk menemui Sasuke.

.

 **Cintai Aku Lagi © Aisya-Aoi-chan**

 **Taman bermain , Konoha 20 : 30**

.

.

Pria Uchiha itu nampak mondar mandir didepan kursi taman, Sesekali ia duduk lalu berdiri lagi dan berjalan mondar mandir lagi. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang gusar dan tak sabar.

"Lama sekali" Keluhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepintu masuk taman dan masih tidak ada tanda tanda gadis merah muda itu datang. "Apa mungkin ia sudah tidur? Shit! bodoh. Seharusnya tadi aku kerumahnya saja" Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu pun menoleh kesumber suara. "Sakura?" Seulas senyum bahagia terukir dibibirnya. Jarang sekali Uchiha bungsu ini tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk dibangku taman yang ada disana. Suasana di antara keduanya terasa sunyi hanya suara jangkrik yang menjadi backsound mereka. Sesekali Sasuke melirik melalui sudut matanya kearah Sakura yang duduk disampingnya dengan kepala menunduk. Gadis itu itu terlihat gugup dan Sasuke tau itu, Karna Sasuke tau kebiasaan dari gadis itu jika sedang gugup. Selalu meremas jemarinya.

"Ehem" Sasuke berdehem untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya. Ia akan memulai pembicaraannya pada Sakura namun disaat ia ingin membuka mulut, Sakura mendahuluinya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku malam malam ditaman ini? A-apa ada hal yang penting?" Tanyanya gugup tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke. Lalu ia pun menatap gadis yang masih enggan memandanginya tersebut. "Maaf" Sambungnya.

Sakura terperangah dan menoleh kearah Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang penuh rasa menyesal. "Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya sedikit berbisik.

Kini giliran pria itu yang menunduk dihadapan Sakura. "Maaf, Karna aku tiba tiba menciummu paksa tadi pagi" Sesal Sasuke.

"Aku benar benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat aku dengar kau ingin melupakanku dan belajar mencintai pria lain" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura kembali terperangah dan tertegun, Ia sedikit tak percaya Sasuke malam ini terlihat banyak bicara tak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. "Kenapa? bukankah Sasuke-kun tidak-..."

"Aku mencintaimu" Potong Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap intens mata emerald yang kini membulat sempurna.

"A-apa?" Cicit Sakura tak percaya. "Cih! mana mungkin Sasuke-kun mencintaiku. Bukankah Sasuke-kun sendiri yang bilang bahwa-..."

"Maaf" Potongnya lagi seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "..Maaf karna aku baru menyadarinya. Aku benar benar tak ingin kehilangammu, Sakura." Akunya tulus.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Saat kau bilang kau akan mencintai pria lain aku merasakan sakit dihatiku dan aku benar benar takut kehilanganmu, Sakura" Terang Sasuke.

"Ku mohon , Jadilah kekasihku. Cintai aku lagi, Sakura" Lanjutnya menatap penuh harap pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, A-aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa" Jawab Sakura menundukan kepala. Ia benar benar bingung dan masih terkejut akan pengakuan Sasuke yang tiba tiba malam ini.

DEG

Sasuke melepas genggamannya. Matanya menatap serius pada Sakura. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah menerima cinta pria Hyuga itu. Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke was was.

Sakura segera mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak." Bantahnya.

Terlihat kelegaan diwajah Sasuke."Lalu?Apa kau menolaknya? bukankah kalian akan bertemu di atap sekolah setelah pulang sekolah?".

"Sasuke-kun, Kau menguping ya?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja" Akunya sambil membuang muka kesamping, Semburat merah terlihat diwajah tampannya. "Untuk itulah aku menciummu, K-karna aku cemburu." Sambungnya.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lucu saat malu seperti itu. "Aku tidak jadi menemuinya" Ujar Sakura.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terperangah. "Kenapa?".

"Itu karna kau tau" Sakura nampak kesal. "Karna kau yang tiba tiba mencium ku dikoridor sekolah pagi tadi kau membuatku kacau, makanya aku jadi melupakan janjiku untuk menemui Neji-kun di atap gedung sekolah" Terang Sakura kesal.

Sangat kentara sekali saat ini pria itu sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia lega karna gadis yang dicintainya belum menjadi milik pria lain seperti dimimpinya yang sialan itu.

Kembali pria raven itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan digenggamnya posesif. Nampak rona merah muncul diwajah Sakura. Sepertinya niatannya untuk melupakan cintanya pada Sasuke akan runtuh.

"Sakura, Aku mohon cintai aku lagi. Jangan lupakan cintamu padaku, Aku menginginkanmu. Sakura" Ucapnya tulus. "Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan, hn?".

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tak pecah. "Hm" Jawab Sakura mengangguk.

Mata onyx itu membulat tak percaya. "A-apa itu tandanya kau... menerimaku?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya" Jawab Sakura tersipu.

GREP

Karna bahagia reflek Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Pelukan itu sangat erat seakan Sasuke takut kehilangan gadis rengkuhannya saat ini jika dilepas.

"Arigatou, Sakura. Aishiteru".

"Aku akan mulai mencintaimu kembali, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Lama mereka berpelukan tapi masih tidak ada tanda tanda diantara mereka ingin melepasnya. "Sasuke-kun" Panggil Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita pulang, mau sampai kapan kita berpelukan disini? ini sudah malam" Ucapan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke melepas pelukannya walau sedikit tidak terima.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo ku antar pulang" Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum, ia tak menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan manjanya. "Ayo" Ajaknya.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar taman menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura masih setia merangkul lengan Sasuke disepanjang jalan. "Sakura" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Kita berangkat sekolah bersama?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn"

"Baiklah" Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Hn, besok kita temui pria Hyuga itu".

"Apa?" Seketika Sakura menyingkirkan kepalanya dari bahu tegap Sasuke. "Untuk apa kita menemui ,Neji-kun?" Tanya Sakura , Langkah mereka kini terhenti. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya, Sedang yang ditanya kelihatan kesal.

"Cih! berhentilah menyebut nama pria itu dengan suffix kun, Sakura" Kesal Sasuke. Mulai deh cemburunya.

Kening Sakura mengerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aku tidak suka, Besok katakan padanya bahwa kau ini adalah milikku, kekasihku" Tegas Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, kau saja yang bilang" Tolak Sakura membuang muka karna malu.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Aku tidak mau pria Hyuga itu mendekati mu lagi" Kata Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke membingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar agar mau memandanginya. Guratan merah menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Membuat Sasuke gemas jika melihat Sakura yang tersipu karna ulahnya.

Pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sasuke mulai mencondongkan kepalanya saat Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman waktu itu. Kali ini tidak ada paksaan, ciuman Sasuke kali ini terasa lembut hingga membuat Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu memangut bibir Sakura lembut dan memabukan. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka berciuman dijalan. Untung malam ini jalanan sepi tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sehingga mereka bisa menikmati ciuman mereka tanpa ada gangguan. ^^

"Hah...hah..." Sakura terengah engah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Namun baru beberapa detik Sasuke kembali menyerang bibirnya lagi. "Sasuke...Hmph..." Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih ganas dan menggairahkan, Tangan Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura agar memperdalam ciumannya sedangkan tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggang Sakura erat.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang ada didada Sasuke meremas kerah baju Sasuke erat . Dua remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta ternyata ckckck.

"Sakuraaah.., Ayo kita lanjutkan di Apartemenku."

BLUSH..

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura bak kepitng rebus mendengar ajakan Sasuke yang begitu menggoda. "Dasar, Sasuke-kun MESUM!" .

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **~ Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san ~**

 **With Love**

 **Aisya-Aoi-chan**


End file.
